Armored cable is a type of cable including an inner transmission media or cable (e.g., a fiber optic cable) circumferentially surrounded by an outer armor sheath. Armored cable is often used in applications in which mechanical protection of the transmission media is necessary or desirable. For example, armored cable may be used for enterprise or structured wiring where the cable may be exposed to substantial stresses during or after installation. Armored cable is commonly fabricated by helically winding a metal strip circumferentially about a cable.